The Young and Restless
by Maya928
Summary: Angeal can no longer deal with the temptations of his student, while Zack is conflicted about how he feels about his mentor and his best friend. Cloud believes that Zack's body is in danger of being corrupted by Angeal. And Angeal decides it would be interesting to have both young beauties in his bed. AxZxC This fanfic is a joint effort between my bestfriend Yneigma Psyko and I.
1. Lack of Control

Angeal gazed upon the younger man's willful form. The sweat slowly dripping down his tantalizing body, bronze flesh contorting and flexing with each breathtaking step turned to a deadly blow. The lips, that were always used to a tease were full, plump, and open with each alluring breath.

"Angeal" The lips spoke "Angeal please..."

The older man groaned inwardly, his will power rapidly diminishing. Screw his honor as a SOILDER it was his honor as a man that needed to be fulfilled.

"Angeal, please stop! Stop-it! We might get caught!" Zack yelled in a submissive tone, pleading as Angeal pulled back his huge sword.

"One more round, Puppy..." The older man waved his index finger back and forth.

Zack sighed in frustration and threw his sword onto the ground. He folded his arms and screamed

"I quit!" Zack's statement ended the training simulation and the training room turned back to normal. Angeal sheathed his buster sword.

"You should train harder, puppy." Angeal stated in a stern tone as Zack's face turned into an annoyed expression.

"If you weren't filled with so much mako then I could beat you!" Zack sighed before he spoke again.

"I need a shower..." Zack whispered out loud, loud enough for Angeal to hear and fantasize about Zack's perfectly sculpted body covered in soap and water. '_Damn, I would love to see him naked_' Angeal thought, slightly moaning to himself.

Just then Zack's phone ringed, snapping Angeal out of his fantasy. Zack grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked his text message from Cloud.

: Hey I'm at my place, where u at?:

Zack text back

: I'm at SOLDIER...:

Zack's eyes trailed Angeal's puzzled visage.

"Hey, Angeal, why don't I take a shower at your place."

"What!?" Angeal's mind began to run wild. '_No-no! I can't trust myself around him! I might rape him-no I WILL rape him!_' Another text came in on Zack's phone.

:Hey, r u still at SOLDIER? I need to talk talk to u.:

Zack read the text and turned his attention back onto Angeal who refused to look him in the face.

"Cloud needs to talk to me, but I really need a shower and your place is closer to his place than mine!" Zack's whining made Angeal submit to his words, with a deep sigh Angeal agreed. Zack text Cloud back.

: Meet me at Angeal's place kay.:

Cloud text back within a few seconds

:Okay, I'll meet you there:

Zack put his phone back into his pocket and walked over to Angeal who seemed to be in trance of some sort.

"Hey, Ang? You ready to go?" Zack asked

Angeal walked out of the room without facing Zack, avoiding his gaze at all cost.

"Let's go."

"Wow, your apartment is as clean as I thought it would be." Zack stated with little surprise in his voice. The apartment had a real "homey", yet modern look to it. There were three spacious bedrooms and two large bathrooms that could just fit the whole army if necessary. The living room held various photos of Angeal's life and all the people he held dear. Zack took a seat on one of Angeal"s burgundy loveseats, and noted the oak table in the center.

"Yeah, well, to become a good SOLDIER you can't be a slob." Angeal's tone was serious, but calm.

"Ouch, I think you just hurt my ego!" Zack said in a joking tone, making Angeal more uncomfortable with that last statement.

'_I gonna break something else if you keep talking to me like that.'_

"Okay, well that's the shower down the hall and the towels are in the closet in the bathroom. Oh and give Cloud my regards when he gets here." Angeal's stated as he made hast towards the portal of entry.

"Hey, whoa, Ang! Where are you going? I thought we gonna hang out after wards, you know, like a guys night out or something." Zack's words only made Angeal fight the urge to ravish his body right there on the maroon carpet floor.

"I have to go talk to Genesis about something..." Angeal said. Zack instantly knew it was a lie.

"Okay, whatever. Tell Geni I said hi." Zack decide to go along with Angeal's. The older man nodded and quickly darted out of the door, Zack shook his head and headed towards the bathroom.

His musk filled the entire bathroom; Angeal's nostrils could not help but inhale all of the Zack's scent as he cleansed his body in his shower. Yes, Angeal had lied to Zack and told him that he was supposed to meet Genesis for something, but his lie was not enough to keep him from this. Angeal had actually planned to go to the bar and just wait until Zack and Cloud left, but he could not pass up this 'opportunity'.

Now, Angeal found himself standing outside of his bathroom, with the door slightly ajar just enough for him to catch a glimpse. The light aroma of lavender made him want more of Zack, to taste his skin, feel his heat, to embrace those lips against his own, to...to have Zack pleading beneath him. Angeal's right hand automatically glided itself down into his form fitting training pants, finding his lonely, aching length. His fingers instantly wrapped around the flesh and began to stroke himself in silent pleasure. Angeal could barely control his moans as he leaned against the wall and continued to pleasure himself. Angeal's rhythm hasted as he came closer to his climax, his breath less and less controlled.

"Ugh!" Angeal moaned in a low growl, as he finally came inside of his pants. Angeal tried his best to control himself and keep quite. '_What the hell is wrong with me!? I'm jacking off outside of my own bathroom over a boy who has no idea that I'm gay!_' Angeal scolded himself, slowly withdrawing his hand out of his pants.

The water from the shower shut off, Zack's footsteps could be heard stepping out from the shower.

'Shit!' Angeal quickly rose to his feet, but a loud knock came from the door. Angeal began to panic. '_Great, he would be here now!_'


	2. Urges

Cloud Strife was not exactly in a hurry to reach one of the "Mighty General's" apartments, in fact he was a nervous wreck. It was a Friday, which meant relaxing and blowing off some steam, but not for Drill Master Sephiroth. The Twenty-five year old man made it his goal to terrorize cadets, all in the name for the greater good but in reality the man was a known masochist. Cloud shuddered, he knew that there were not a lot of straight men in Soldier and because of his fair skin, blond spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, and a lithe body. has drawn a lot of unwanted attention. '_Damn genetics… Damn you to heck._'

All Cloud wanted to do was eat some junk food, watch a few movies and sit side by side with Zack and just talk about life and whatever random thoughts that is on their mind. Cloud knew his best friend; though they have only known each other for a weeks, he knew that all Zack ever talked about was Angeal and how he would go into a bashful like state if someone ever brought up the General in any disrespectful matter. Cloud knew how much Zack respected Angeal he also knew how Zack is capable of being very naive and childish at times, so it was up to him to protect his best friend, even if their arguments could drive their friendship apart. But it was okay with Cloud, growing up in Nibelheim with only his mother as a best friend and learning not to put your trust in others was a code that Cloud closely lived by and at times it was that very same code that ended up saving his life.

Cloud took a deep breath and knocked on the wood sculpted door in front of him. After a few moments the door quickly opened causing Cloud to jump back and gasp at the man standing in front of him. He never exactly met the General before nor did he have the luxury to look at the man in person. Angeal, in Cloud's mind could put any man to shame. His face looked as if it was sculpted by the goddess herself, the old shirt that he wore clung to his body like a second skin, revealing his muscles and leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Are you Cloud?" The General asked. Cloud could only nod his head as he studied the older man's well toned figure with his eyes. '_No wonder Zack strives to be like General Angeal_!' Cloud thought as his eyes trailed towards the floor until his eyes stopped on a certain area of Angeal. Cloud's face flushed into several shades of red when he noticed two things. The General had something large and hard in his form fitted pants along with a big stain surrounding it.

"..." Cloud could not bring himself to say anything.

Angeal being the General was supposed to be ready for all kinds of situations, no matter how tough or weak. But this was something no textbook or class could ever prepare him for. What would you do if you had a young god naked and drenched in your shower only to not be able to reach out to him without severely damaging your relationship, only to open up your door to be greeted by a beautiful angel the next moment. This was Cloud Strife the boy who his Puppy had taken a liking to in a matter of weeks. But what baffled Angeal is why the boy was just standing there...staring...

After what felt like an hour, Angeal finally followed the boy's line of sight only to shriek in sheer embarrassment.

"N...No this is not what it looks like; I have a rod in my pants!" Angeal statement only caused him to lower his head into the palm of his hand. He saw Cloud turn even redder. "Not that kind of rod! Its sort of a pole... for combat practice. It's to... um ,use short burst of magic at close range and this stain is just water… I spilled some on myself and got my pants wet, but you should come in before someone sees us." Angeal rambled on and quickly ushered Cloud into his apartment, the poor boy looked shocked, but now was not the time to worry. Angeal rushed into his room to find a quick change of clothes only to leave the cadet up to his own devices.

Cloud almost could have died from overheating from laughter, but he had to stick to his plan of showing Zack about the true intentions of some of the people in SOLDIER. Cloud was sure that the stain in his pants wasn't from water. After Angeal returned into the living room the door to the bathroom swung open revealing the only man that could make Cloud smile.

"Hey Spiky, you missed me?" Zack said as he gave his best friend his trademark grin.

The youth wore a simple white tank top and dark blue black jeans. He left the beige towel around his neck to catch the droplets of water that fell from his rather soaked hair. Angeal chuckled and grabbed Zack's towel and began to dry Zack's hair.

"Learn to dry your own hair Pup?"

"But Angeal my poor hands hurt and look at my nails…hey, wait I thought you left to talk to Genesis?"

Angeal stopped. "I was until Cloud Knocked on the door and I didn't want to be rude to my new guest, seeing it is the first time we actually met."

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine General." Cloud saluted.

"I have a great idea Ang, how about Cloud joins us in training, and he's really good and tough even though he doesn't look it. I mean look he's like a baby choco all cute and fluffy, plus have you seen him blush its SOOOO adorable and one time he took out these three guys who tried to grab his as-" Cloud quickly covered the older teens mouth but soon regretted it as Zack began to lick his palm. Cloud snatched his hand away, causing Zack to erupt into laughter. The two would always play jokes on each other, although Zack would have the tendency to take things a bit too far sometimes. '_Damn it Zack, you don't have you have to say the wrong things at the wrong time!?'_

The antics of the two boys made Angeal's heart warm. "I will be glad to have you as my student Cloud."

"I wouldn't want to impose." Cloud replied meekly

"Nonsense" Zack said quickly placing Cloud in A headlock. "Ang, is a great teacher! He'll train as hard as he trains me!" Zack exclaimed as he continued to playfully choke his friend. '_How the hell did these two become friends? This boy is as meek as a sheep and Zack is as wild as a wolf._'

Zack finally released Cloud from the head lock, Cloud's hands instantly went into his blond spikes.

"I'm really not in the mood in to train, I would talk to you..." Cloud's gaze meet Angeal's stern gaze his eyes shifted away from the man's lustful eyes. "I would rather talk to you...a-alone. There's something I need to talk to you about." Cloud's voice was barely above a whisper, making both Zack and Angeal give him a quizzical gaze.

"Hey if you have a problem, maybe Angeal can help! I tell about all of my problems!" Zack's statement only made Cloud more annoyed.

"I don't want to talk to HIM, I need to talk to you!" Cloud's voice grew a bit darker and demanding, cause Zack to grew silent. Angeal, on the other hand, was not about to tolerate this newcomers 'manners'.

"Well, this is **my** house, so I can leave whenever I feel like it."

"Didn't Zack say that you were suppose to leave? Or are you still to busy with the rod in your pants?" Cloud smart remark only resulted in an even more annoyed Angeal and a very silent Zack.

"Excuse me!?" Angeal's voice's was on the verge of a yell. He walked up towards the blond youth until Zack snapped back into reality and stood in between Angeal and Cloud.

"W-wait, if we need to talk, then—um, let's talk...in private! We can leave go to a bar or something." Zack desperately wanted to both of his friends to calm down.

Cloud shook his head

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to you later. When your **alone**." Cloud made his last remark and marched towards the door. He slammed the wooden door behind, leaving a dumbfounded Zack and an Angry Angeal.


	3. If I could turn back time

"An-Angeal! I'm so sorry, I go get him and tell him to apologize right n-"

Before Zack could finish his sentence, his words were silenced by Angeal's lips. Zack push the General back with all of his might.

"Angeal..." Zack trailed off, not really sure if what just happened, literally just happened. Zack slowly walked backwards from where he stood; Angeal slowly walked towards him with a certain look in his eyes that Zack was not use to seeing. Zack's back connected with the door, but Angeal pace increase and leaned both of his arms against the door, leaving Zack trapped in between.

Angeal's eyes connected with Zack's, but only for a moment until reality kept hitting Zack in the face.

"Angeal...sir, wh- what are you doing? You're not-"

"Gay?" Angeal interjected

Zack could not bring himself to say it nor could he bring himself to stare at the man who lips were nearly a few centimeters away.

"Ye-yeah..."

"Well, I am gay." Angeal simply stated

"...but, I'm...I'm not gay, sir!"

"It won't hurt, I promise I'll be gentle." Angeal's enticing words only made Zack weak in the knees. Sure Zack had always admired his general, but it was just that. He never thought that his feeling towards his general would lead to this moment. Zack took a deep breath.

"...what do you want from me?" Zack could barely bring himself to say such words. He already knew the answer to it, but he just had to hear it for himself.

"Your body...or" Angeal's hand lightly grabbed the sculpted chin of the black haired youth. Angeal's leaned closer towards Zack's ears and continued.

"...or that smart mouth friend of yours. The choice is yours." Zack's eyes grew wide once Angeal finished his sentence. Angeal pulled away from Zack's ear and removed his hands from the door. Angeal had already made up his mind about the entire situation. Either way, he was going to get some young lovin' from one of these boys. '_Although the rude blond might take a bit more time to wear down.' _Angeal thought to himself. Zack's eyes found Angeal's lustful and yet dreamy blue eyes.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want-but! You can't touch Cloud!" Zack's deal was already null and void, Angeal had plans for both of the youths, but Angeal figured that he would allow the lie to go on. He was horny and ready to devour Zack.

"Okay..." Angeal said.

"Now...get on your knees." Angeal commanded Zack did as he was told. The young man did not bother to look at the older man for the next demand. Zack's hand was already unzipping Angeal's dark blue denim jeans. Angeal's length was already hard. Zack grabbed the thick mass and began to stroke it rhythmically.

Angeal leaned his head back as Zack's moist tongue teased his throbbing length. "Aaaagh!" Angeal just could not control himself anymore, his moans continued escape from his mouth as he Zack's mouth encircled his anxious length. Zack motioned his head back and forth, increasing Angeal's pleasure. Zack feel the back of head being pushed forcefully from Angeal's hand that grabbed his black tendrils. Zack nearly choked on Angeal's throbbing pleasure. Angeal selfless continued to thrust his eagerness into the youth's mouth, his hands clutched in between the silky tendrils of the youth. "Mmmmm! Oh, man..." Angeal was so close; he could fill more and more of his length being shoved deeper into the teen's mouth. "Ugh! Fuck!" Angeal exclaimed, finally reaching his well-deserved climax.

Zack could feel the warm of Angeal excess slide into his mouth as well as Angeal's death grip finally releasing his hair. Zack quickly pulled away from Angeal and began to cough violently.

"I told you I would be gentle." Angeal couldn't help but grin as Zack continued to cough "Good boy Zack". Once Zack caught his breath he looked up to his General and just stared at him. He felt as if he was in a daze, his mine in a fog.

"That was your gentle?" Zack finally said making Angeal smirk.


	4. Chapter Four: Feelings

Disclaimer: We don't own square enix

Review if you wanna

…

Cloud was the exact definition of pissed off. After leaving Angeal's apartment, he went to Zack's favorite sports bar and waited for him until midnight hoping that his best friend would show up at any minute. And he didn't nor did he return any of Cloud's phone calls and texts, but what did happen all night was the various verbal assaults and unwanted touches from drunk homos that went on until Cloud was about ready to snap and smack a bitch-out. So what if he was short and had blond hair, that does not make him some twinkie or some dumb blonde that was looking for a daddy. Cloud shuddered.

_It must be Angeal's fault._ Cloud thought, why else would Zack abandon him, he was not the kind a person to let his friends down. I mean he could be a bit forgetful at times (_majority of the time),_ but Cloud made it known that what he had to say was very important. Cloud huffed, what was so great about some overgrown gorilla carrying a big ass sword on his back. Even if said overgrown gorilla was somewhat attractive to look at, had a deep resonating voice, and was the very definition of masculine. So what he was fawning over the man, hell he didn't even look at Sephiroth that why. _And don't get me started on him, that man is the poster boy for arrogance._

"I hate them all!" Cloud growled and shook his head franticly, making the other cadets look at him funny. He blushed and mouthed sorry. _Thank Gaia its Saturday._ Cloud had very little to do on Saturdays usually he would just study or train with Zack but after Zack had forced him to become Angeal's student, the last place Cloud wanted to be was at the gym or any training rooms for that matter. Honestly it didn't really matter much to him anyway, well soldier actually. Cloud loved engineering and blacksmithing but the only way he could escape his cursed backwoods town was through the Soldier program, but he didn't really want to become one. If anything Cloud wasn't even planning on staying, he just wanted to earn enough money to travel and create weapons and vehicles that the world has never seen, but the Cadet Program paid very little, but enough to get by so Cloud was very far from his goal.

Cloud never admired the Generals the ways the other cadets and Shinra employees did, to him they were just spoiled kids, always getting what they want no matter the damage it will cause to others and they would stop at nothing to get it. That's why Cloud had to warn Zack, it was no secret that all the Generals were gay and because Zack was also a first class Soldier and Angeal's student, he would have access to them every day and at every hour. Yet at the same time Zack was naïve, easily trusting, and always wanting to help others in need. When he found out that Cloud was going to quit, Zack made it his first priority in life to have Cloud become a Soldier First Class like himself. Knowing that made Cloud smile, Zack was someone very important to him and he would do anything to protect him.

…..

Zack was pacing up and down his apartment, with a thousand thoughts running around in his head. What happened between him and Angeal should have been considered bad, hell it could have been sexual assault, but after the whole fellatio "incident" Angeal apologized and they shared wonderful kisses. But then there was Cloud, Zack always thought of Cloud as someone special, hell he would have been lying if he said that he never looked at Cloud's body and not think of something perverted or how he would push Cloud on his back while they were training on "accident" and not revel in the heat that was temporarily shared. However, Cloud was not gay and for all Zack knew when gay men had hit on Cloud, he would become extremely upset and shut himself off.

Zack groaned, he had stood Cloud up to be with Angeal, but it really want his fault the man didn't want him to leave and would start rubbing him when he tried.

_Flashback….._

"_Your such a good boy, aren't you Zack"_

"_Oh Gaia Angeal please it's too much I can't take it"_

"_What this" Angeal paced sped up as he grazed Zack's nipple with his teeth._

_Zack let out a silent cry as he emptied his cream allover Angeal's hand._

_The man laughed and licked Zack's essence, savoring each swallow, it tasted salty and sweet. Just the way Angeal liked it. "Don't worry your pretty little head…Sensei will teach you all sorts of things."_

_End Flashback …_

Zach shuddered, he learned Angeal had a nipple fetish and the way his hands felt….Gaia why was his life so complicated and he knew how long Cloud could hold a grudge. " Ahhh I can't think, I need to talk to someone". Zack exited his apartment and made his way down to the Turks' department hoping to find his fiery redhead of a friend.

"Hello Zack" A male voice came out of nowhere causing the Soldier to jump.

"Hey Tseng have you seen Reno around?"

Tseng nodded "The last thing I was told was and I quote "I'm going to make some sweet loving to my baby while in my baby" end quote."

Zack laughed "So if my hypothesis is correct Reno and Rude are having hot raunchy sex in their favorite helicopter."

"Wow hypothesis is a big word Zack and you are correct" Tseng chuckled "It seems like Angeal is teaching you well, good boy."

Zack instinctively shuddered when he heard the phrase causing Tseng to give him a questionable look. "Are you okay" Tseng questioned, his Turk instincts kicking in.

"N-No…yea everything is fine I just um really need to talk to Reno, but is it okay that they're doing it in a helicopter?"

Tseng shrugged and began to walk away "Never stopped them before."

….

Zack made his way to the helipad and the distinct sound of moaning could be heard from one of the helicopters. Zack chuckled "REEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNOOOOOOO COME OUTTTTT" he yelled as he vigorously banged on the helicopter door.

"What is wrong with you?" Reno yelled back as he climbed out the helicopter. His shirt was wrinkled and his fly was open, he was joined by Rude who was also in a similar state.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No Zack me and Rude here were discussing the possibilities of breeding from the cockpit to the backseat." Reno answered sarcastically making Rude blush.

"What happened Zack?" Rude asked. Zack blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. He told his two friends what happened between him and Angeal (well only the good parts) and how he was conflicted over Cloud.

"Holy shit" Reno gasped.

"Hmm" Rude grunted.

"I know and I don't know what to do" Zack sighed "I mean Cloud's not even gay but I really want to protect him." _Even if I have to protect him from Angeal_

"Then just talk to him" Reno said as if he was stating the obvious

…..

Cloud didn't even know why he was there. All he knew was that Zack ha sent him a text message stating that they needed to talk, so here he was in Zack's apartment on Zack's couch next to said man and nothing but the sound of a clock could be heard.

"So Cloud about what happened yesterday… I'm very sorry"

Cloud rolled his eyes "Why didn't you at least call me? I waited at the damn bar all night only to be stood up"

"It wasn't like that." Zack said taking ahold of Cloud's hands "I was talking with Angeal and-"

"Angeal" Cloud repeated "That's all you ever talk about is Angeal" Cloud withdrew his hands and stood up. "The reason why I had to talk with you yesterday was because that man is not to be trusted.

"What?!"

"Yes Zack I said it, you don't know the way he looks at you. He basically devours you with his eyes and I believe the only reason why he mentors you is to try and get between your legs like some perverted homo."

Zack could not thing of something to say to Cloud, even though something did happen between him and Angeal was because he wanted to protect Cloud and of his feelings towards Angeal. Zack sighed "Cloud I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Come sit next to me" Zack patted the cushion next to him, Cloud just shrugged his shoulders and plopped down next to Zack. "I just don't want to see you hurt Zack."

Zack placed his arm around Cloud and moved over so that their bodies were touching. Cloud blushed and tried to move away but Zack managed to pin the blonde underneath his body.

"I want you to know that everything I do is for you"

"Wha..mm" Cloud tried to say as semi chapped lips touched his own. His mind went blank, he was not gay yet his friend was kissing him, _Oh God his tongue. _Cloud shuddered.

Zack moaned. He always dreamt of kissing Cloud and what it would be like to taste him and honestly he was very happy. Zack used his legs to part Cloud's legs and pressed his hips against the man and placed small kisses along Cloud's jaw bone. "I love you Cloud."

"Wait Zack we can't do this." Cloud pleaded but let out a gasp when Zack's callused hand found its way under his shirt and began to tweak his nipple. "We're men Zack we can't ahhh."

"But your body is responding" Zack whispered huskily in Cloud's ear. "I want you to know how I feel about you Cloudy."

"Please stop Zack I…we we can't please."

Zack lifted up his body and stared down at the body below him. Cloud was panting, disheveled, and that adorable blush was spread all over his face. He had kissed Cloud, but how would Angeal react if he knew what he did.

_Flashback_

"_...what do you want from me_

"_Your body...or that smart mouth friend of yours. The choice it yours."_

"_Fine. I'll do whatever you want-but! You can't touch Cloud!"_

_ End Flash Back_

But they had made up and Angeal always gone on about honor so no harm would come to Cloud and Angeal had agreed on training both him and Cloud together, so everything was fine. Right?

Cloud stood up and placed his hand over his mouth. "I didn't know you were g-"

"Gay" Zack answered "Is that okay do you hate me"

Cloud eyes widened "Why would I hate you Zack, you are my best friend and the reason why I'm still in Shrinra."

Zack smiled and placed another kiss on Cloud's cheek. "Would you ever think about there being an us?"

"Like a couple?" Cloud asked unsure of what to say. Zack just nodded

"I um I um..I.."_ Smooth Strife real smooth._

Zack just laughed and ruffled Cloud's hair, "do you know how cute you can be?"

"I'm not cute Zack."

"Yes you are and not let anybody tell you different… so are we cool now."

"….Yeah were cool"_ I just have to deal with Angeal now._


	5. Nostalgic mind

Chapter Five: Nostalgic mind

It's Monday morning, the young cadets of SOLDIER rush into the building; ready to learn more about how to become a SOLDIER for the Shinra company. Cloud, on the other hand, takes his precious time walking to his first class of the day. His mind is recounting all of the events that occurred over three days. _'Friday night, I met Angeal and then I get into an argument with that bastard! Saturday night Zack kisses me and admits to me that his is gay._' Cloud's right hand massages his right temple. He had a pounding headache from Sunday, since he drunk himself to sleep. Zack was sent off to a side mission Sunday morning and wasn't expected to be back by tonight. '_I should just stop thinking about this madness. This too much to deal with on a hangover._' Cloud thought to himself, still rubbing his temple.

That morning in materia class, Genesis stood in front of the class going on and on about the loveless play and how act four was a mystery since it is missing and no one is sure how it ended. Cloud chose to sit in the back of the class today, he was leaning on his left hand and lightly tapping his desk with his right hand.

"...and the gift of the goddess is also a mystery to the loveless play. I love it when my girlfriend dresses up in this cosplay outfit of the goddess from the play! Then she 'blesses' me with her 'gift'!" Genesis just could not stop himself from sharing inappropriate details to the class. The students just jeered and laughed, not minding that Genesis wasn't teaching them anything important regarding materia.

" Now, back to act four! I love how it began..." Genesis started up on the play again.

_'He could just write the ending of the damn play since he knows it by heart!_' Cloud was too tired, too hangover, and too nauseous to care about the irrelevant issues of this class. He usually didn't mind Professor Genesis's tangents, but today, Cloud was more than ready to home.

…

Drills practice was actually a breeze for Cloud, since instructor Sephiroth was actually in a 'good' mood.

"Okay, so after you do hundred push-ups, I want your guys to run that eight mile track...um let's see, ten times, if you bitch, I will make you run it ten more times! So hurry up!Sephiroth's barked his order and no one dared to complain.

'Well, at least his is not throwing stuff at us today...' Cloud thought optimistically.

"You know, this drill class reminds me a scene from the 'Loveless' play, when the goddess..."

'_Are you f*** kidding me! If I hear one more thing about that damn play!_' Now Cloud pushed himself to finish his hundred push-ups so he could hurry up and run the track, anything was better than listening to Sephiroth go on about that play that his best friend Genesis got him into.

In the lunch cafeteria, Cloud chose not to par take in the meal of the day, since his stomach was still a bit unstable. Cloud chose a table that was not occupied by anyone and sat down. He rested his head upon his arms and closed his eyes. Lunch for the cadets was for forty-five minutes and Cloud intended to use every minute to get some much needed rest.

"Hey! Cloud! Are you awake!?" Reno's rather loud voice ringed into Cloud's ears. '_So much for getting some rest!_' Cloud lifted his head and gave Reno a dark look.

"Whoa, you look like hell Cloud! What happened to your face!?" Reno said in a joking tone, but only made Cloud give Reno an even darker look. Reno's smile disappeared.

"Hey, calm down, Cloud! I was just checking up on you. Zack told me to keep an eye on ya." Reno said in a normal tone. After hearing Zack's name, Cloud went from a dark expression to a tired one.

"I'm sorry, Reno, I'm just so tired." Cloud's statement made Reno smirk.

"Oh, I guess you were busy last night?" Cloud gave Reno a strange look.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep at all last night. So, I kept drinking." Reno's bright expression turned into a confused one.

"Oh, so you didn't do anything-Oh, right! You two did it Saturday, not last night." '_Okay, what the hell is he talking about!?' _Cloud have had enough of these mind games from Reno.

"Zack and I didn't do anything on Saturday, but talk. Nothing more!" Cloud's statement gave Reno a quizzical expression, which was odd, because Reno was not the type to think...at all. He was truly all beauty and no brains.

"So, you guys talked. So, did Zack tell you about him and Angeal?" Cloud's eyes grew wide and Reno instantly knew that he was in trouble.

"Him and Angeal...? Zack never told me anything about-What happened between those two!?" _'I knew it! I knew Angeal did something to Zack!' _Reno began to shift his eyes back and forth.

"I...um, I-oh what's that Rude! You want to it in the bathroom!? Oh, Okay!"

Cloud see through Reno's obvious lie; but Reno had already darted from Cloud's table and nearly tripped several times as he made his escape from the cafeteria. Cloud laid his head back down, but he was far from sleepy, now he was wide awake. '_I knew something happened between them! I can't believe Zack would tell Reno what happened, but not me! His best friend!'_

Cloud was steaming mad when he walked into his history class. His pissed beyond reason and wanted to find Angeal and confront him, today. Cloud chose to set at the back of his class and think of a way to confront Angeal. 'I_ should just ask him directly. I should demand sick bastard to tell me what he did to Zack!' _"Aargh!" Cloud groaned lowly to himself, his temple was pounding profusely.

"I have an announcement to make!" The Professor of this history class stated. The class grew quiet; the instructor continued.

"There have been some changes for some students who instructor Marcus for as their sword trainer." Cloud's interest piqued. '_That's my instructor.'_

"Cloud Strife, your new sword training instructor will be General Angeal...and that's all the changes. Now, onto history." Cloud's mind trailed off. '_Angeal is my new trainer!? How could this-'_ Then it hit him. '_Of course, he's probably trying to break up my friendship with Zack so he can have him for all of his perverted fantasies. Sneaky bastard.' _With that news, Cloud had to seriously think as to how he would confront the General. Now that Angeal is his new instructor, he could use his sword training class to get all the answers that he wanted from Angeal.

After history class, Cloud walked slowly to his sword training area of SOLDIER, he could hear some of the passing cadets make snide comments about his 'promotion' of a new instructor.

"I bet that he did something to get Angeal as his instructor." On passing cadet said

"Yeah, that whore probably gave him someone in the main office a hand job or something." The other cadet said, this statement caused the two to burst into laughter. Cloud just shook his head in disappointment; he was not the type of person who would do anything to get ahead. He always played by the rules, but now with these unjust rumors spreading around SOLDIER, his image was being slandered.

Cloud stopped in front of the light blue steel door, that read sword training. Cloud took a deep breath and walked towards the metal door. It automatically slide open and shut once Cloud was inside.

"You're late." Angeal said in a husky voice. Cloud was little shaken up, it's been three days since he last seen the general. Although he could not stand him, he still could help but admire the man's physique.

"Well, are you gonna stand there all, or are you are ready to get some?" Angeal said

"Excuse me!?"

"...some training done?" Angeal continued

"That's not what you said." Cloud called Angeal out, but Angeal to wise to allow this boy to get the best of him.

"No, you did not let me finish." Angeal said while waving his index finger back and forth.

"I didn't say anything!" Cloud snapped'

"You're supposed to respect you elders, Cloud."Angeal's tone only made Cloud grow more and more annoyed with the man. '_This is going to be a long session!' _Cloud thought in frustration. Angeal just smirked at the young cadet who roughly tossed his school bag on the floor.

"Let's get this over with." The rude blond said with little zeal in his voice.

"Spread your legs a little further." Angeal's demanded in a husky tone. His mouth was literally a few centimeters away from Cloud's ear.

"What!?" Cloud asked

"I said move your feet apart a little further." Angeal revised his sentence. Cloud slightly turned his head to face Angeal, he gave him a strange look.

'_I could have sworn that he said something else.' _Cloud focused his attention back onto his stance. But to no avail, it still was not up to Angeal's standards. Suddenly, Cloud felt a pair of hand light grip both sides of his hips. Cloud had an inkling to swing the wooden sword into Angeal's head, but stopped himself when he realized that Angeal was just adjusting his stance. Angeal position Cloud to turn slightly to the left and used his right foot to part Cloud's legs a little further apart.

"That's how you stand when hold a large sword like this." Angeal's advice seemed to have another meaning to it, but Cloud chose not to speak on it.

"Okay, so what do I do next?"

_'I wish you could bend over for me._' Angeal's perverted thought stayed in his head. As badly and easily as he could have taken Cloud, he just couldn't. Cloud was more stubborn and hard headed than his submissive puppy. He would have gain Cloud's trust before he could make his move on the rude blond.

"I want you to come at me, with all your might!" Angeal said as suddenly shoved Cloud onto the ground. Cloud quickly regained his composer and got onto his feet. He charged the general with all of his strength and the general was not too prepared to take on the anger youth.

The wooden swords clanged and banged against each other, each blow more brutal than the last one. Angeal was surprise as to how fast the blond learned his moves and followed him with consistent counter attacks. '_I sure hope he's this good in bed!_' Angeal's excitement was getting the best of him. He loved how the cadet charged at him with sheer anger and rage in his eyes. He could tell that the boy could not stand him, but after today, he was hoping that Cloud's mind set would change.

The two men just stared at each other for a while, both of them panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths after a long and hard training session. Angeal took a sip of water from his gray water bottle.

"If you got something to say, then just say it." Angeal's blunt statement made Cloud glare at him in response. Cloud did not waste any time to respond.

"What did you did Zack Saturday night?" Cloud's question caught Angeal off guard. Angeal cleared his throat and thought to himself. _'If I tell him the truth then he'll hate me for sure.'_

"We just talked. That is all..." Angeal could tell by Cloud's gaze that the boy did not believe him, but Angeal was not done.

"Zack just talked about you...all night. He kept blaming himself for the altercation between the two of us." Cloud's eyes softened up a bit. Angeal knew that Cloud was a soft for Zack and judging by the way the Cloud's expression and body language changed, Zack was a soft spot for the blond.

"He...he talked about me? Was he...mad at me?" Cloud's voice seemed to almost sound like a whisper. Angeal tried his best to hide his smirk.

"No, not at all, he just wanted to two of us to meet on a friendly basis." Angeal's statement made Cloud think before his responded. Cloud's vivid ocean blue eyes connected with Angeal pale blue eyes.

"Do you think...that maybe we could...I don't know, try to get along for Zack's sake?" The bait was officially set; the stubborn blond would soon be his for the taken.

"Of course. Zack is good and you're his best friend." Angeal statement resulted in an action that he was not expecting. The cadet stood up, causing Angeal to stand up as well, and walked over to him and held out his hand.

"We'll let bygones be bygones?" Cloud asked while flashing a handsome smirk at the older gentleman. Angeal clasped the cadet's hand and shook it.

"Let bygones be bygones." Angeal stated with a huge grin on his face. The two let go of their hand shake, Cloud looked at his watch.

"Thank for the session, sir, but I have somewhere to be." Cloud politely stated. Angeal nodded to the boy.

"Right, see your tomorrow then." Angeal waved good bye to the youth who grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the room. Angeal could only smile with pride. His plan was now in motion and with a few more training sessions, Cloud will be ready for the ultimate 'training' session.

Cloud's headache was gone, his mood was actually a bit better than when he first came to school. His phone vibrated, Cloud dug the phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Zack.

**:Hey I'm back! Where u at Cloudy?**

**Cloud text back**

**:I am only my way home, I need talk you though.**

**Zack text**

**:Just come to my place, I know u just came from sword training, you can shower at my place. ^_^**

Cloud hesitated to respond to Zack's last text. He was afraid that something might happen between them, like it did the last time and that smiley face didn't help. '_Well, if I anything going to happen I'll just say no this time.' _Cloud tried to self-assure himself. He text back to Zack

:**I'll be there in few minutes.**

**Zack Text**

**:^_^**

Cloud put his phone back into his pocket and began to walk to Zack's home. Cloud was not how to feel about Angeal at the moment. He finally asked him what happened, and Angeal told him. They just talked and that was it. '_Maybe I should have taken my time to get to know General Angeal. He doesn't seem to be a bad guy. I mean, Zack has come onto me with that training incident and he got hard, so maybe Zack was like this before Angeal.' _Cloud just had a feeling that everything was going to be fine, but he still was going to ask Zack about what happened that night, just to make sure that Angeal was telling the true.

…**..**

**Thanks for sticking with us and we hope to put out more chapters soon.**

**Review if you want its fine either way just stay tuned for more. (^.^)**


	6. I think I

**Chapter 6: I think I…**

**Warning: this contains language and adult situations viewers and Yaoi fan-girls be advised (And you boys too, don't think we don't know that you read Happy Yaoi Yum Yum Time)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own square enix or these characters...**_**Damn**_

**(Reviews are very welcome, but no pressure though.**

….

**(Angeal's POV)**

Angeal sat behind his desk smiling, after a long day of meetings with the higher-ups along with a conference at Junon Base and training with his new favorite student. '_Pet.'_

Life was looking up for him, he could tell that he was soon gaining the trust of the golden lad and having two of "his" boys sharing one bed would be within reaching distance. Angeal leaned back in his chair and simpered deviously. Cloud Strife maybe quick tempered, cute, good with a sword and swift, but he was no match for a man with ambition and certain needs.

Angeal let out a light grunt beneath his breath, as he stared absentmindedly at Cloud Stife's files.

Early this afternoon, after his early morning meetings, Angeal arrived to the training room, just to find a very hung-over Cloud. His clothes reeked of a heavy scent of hard liquor. His vivid blue orbs were glossed over with a reddish tint and fought to stay open. At first, the older man was tempted to punish the boy with some vulgar words of disappointment, but he decided to restrain from that approach; he should have just sent the boy home. Although the man was tempted to take the vulnerable youth, he decided to allow that opportunity to pass as well.

A soft chuckled flew past the man's lips as refocused his attention back onto the dismissed boy's files.

Cloud Strife was a native of a back water town, '..._ just like Zack.' _He is a talented swordsman_, '...just like Zack.' _He has adorable blue eyes and spiky hair...just like Zack.

God, he had an obvious taste in both of the boys, but the only difference between the two was that Cloud did not really show any interest in becoming a SOLDIER like him or Zack. Instead it was noted that Cloud excelled in engineering, blacksmithing, and even had prepared to leave Shinra, but decided to stay.

Angeal was baffled as to why was Cloud even in Shinra; why did he want to leave and why did he chose to stay?

"I mean what is his problem any way, I can't teach fine art to a group of young souls whose minds are ready to be molded into thinkers and develop their creativity and compassion of the arts? Or would they rather have my students become mindless drones that rape and pillage the lands that the Goddess herself has bestowed upon us with her divine grace." Genesis whiny voice interrupted Angeal's deep thought.

The man tore his eyes away from the papers and onto the pair of his two best friends; "brothers" in a way, carrying on a rather heated discussions about nonsense and daily troubles.

_'Here we go again.' _ Angeal thought to himself as he finished sighing off the latest document that somehow made its ungodly way to his desk.

"Genesis you KNOW that's not the problem, but when you teach some book in a Materia Class that has nothing to do with the subject, mind you, and talk about your sex life to a cluster of minors, then the President has to step in at some point!" Sephiroth explained coolly

.

"You wretch, LOVELESS is not "some book" it is the greatest work of art that was ever made! EVER! And I'll have you know that it has everything to do with teaching materia!" Genesis proclaim passionate. Angeal shook his head from side to side as the he continued to watch the argument unfold.

"But, it has nothing to do with your sex life." Sephiroth stated in a snide tone.

"…" The brunette male did not utter a word.

"Thought so." Sephiroth smirked

_'And now the two love birds have finally stopped.'_

"Well at least I have a sex life unlike you, an old man with aging hair!" Genesis quipped while running his black gloved hand through his silky red hair.

_'Oh Gaia save me.' _Angeal thought.

…

**(Zack POV)**

To say that Zack was a nervous wreck could be an understatement of the year. Hell the century. After he got home from his mission, which was ridiculous. I mean fighting a gang of Marlboros, a bunch of nasty slimly tentacle plant monsters covered in green slime that shoots out Bad Breathe whenever they felt like it. Zack shuddered if there was one thing that freaked him out was tentacles **(A/N: I pay to see Zack being sexually stimulated by tentacles wink wink)** and Zack strongly believed that half of the damn monsters were trying to feel him up. He could have count the number of times when some slimly green appendage slid under his shirt and ran over his chest, nipples especially and the worst one was when a monster somehow managed to put a big hole in his pants and try to insert itself inside.

And on top of that he received a phone call from his red headed friend, well his soon to be murdered red headed friend. Telling him that he might have spilt some information; regarding him and Angeal to Cloud. The last thing he needed was the person of his affection to be pissed at him.

_'Plus it was only once! I mean I did it to protect him, but Angeal apologized and was very professionally towards me since then, so maybe it was just stress from the job __and possibly a Mako side effect.' _Zack thought deliriously.

So, Zack took various precautions, first he thoroughly cleaned every orifice of his body, then he powered cleaned his whole apartment and lit incense and candles that smelt like vanilla and cherries. '_Cloud's favorite but a well-kept secret.'_ And after that, he ordered some take-out dinner, which was chicken alfredo and garlic bread topped off with some crisp Champagne that chilled in a small bucket of ice on his coffee table. With soft jazz music playing in the background he was ready to face Cloud and try to woo him with every technique he knew.

Zack looked around the room, would Cloud even like this? So far the poor boy convinced himself that he was straight that he worried how Cloud would react to such an intimate setting.

…

**(Cloud's POV)**

Its 1800 (6 o clock in military time) and I'm dirty, tired, exhausted, and hungry. And thank Gaia I finally gotten over my hang over and was now going to meet my most favorite person in the world, well second to mom anyway. '_Yeah I said it_.'

But at the same time this feeling that I'm having is something very new and weird, I had never felt so unsure and giddy at the same time in my entire life, and I got to say that this was not my style. And now as I'm making my way over to Zack's apartment the butterflies in my stomach feel like they all are hyped up on crack or even worse Mako. But this is just too weird, I'm a man not some bishie or gay for that matter. I am just going to my friend's house to eat some food and take a shower, plus probably watching some TV.

After reassuring myself for like the hundredth time, I was feeling more assured that everything was going to be fine, but I was still going to ask Zack about what happened that night, just to make sure that Angeal was telling the true. When I finally reached outside of Zack's apartment I heard music through his door; it was jazz, modern jazz, one of my favorite genres. When I knocked on the door I was greeted by a dazzling smile and a very well-toned chest.

"Well hello there Spike, God you look like you crawled out of a dumpster"

"Yeah yeah" I mumbled, why was I so flustered and why was Zack wearing his shirt unbuttoned? I mean I know that he's a First but that didn't give him permission to show off his body, with those rippled abs and that toned skinned that might actual taste good with whip cream…..Wait… WHAT THE F….I smell food! I rushed into Zack's apartment only to suddenly halt when the overwhelming aroma of food assaulted his nose. My mouth was watering and my stomach is fighting to make its voice heard.

"So I take it that you're hungry" Zack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I didn't really know how to react but remember the kiss we briefly shared, I paused but slowly nodded. "I-I should go take a shower now" I said as I hurried to the bathroom.

I stood in silence then quickly hopped into the shower and through scrubbed every part of my body with hot water and soap. This was wrong, these feelings, these fantasies it was a disgrace. I love Tifa and promised that I would return to Nibelheim for her and mom.

There was a knock on the door; it was Zack _obviously_, telling me that dinner was getting cold. So I manned up, got dressed and walked into the living room where Zack was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Come join me Cloud, your dinner is over here" Zack said as he patted the cushion next to him. I gulped as I took in the sight. The room was lit with candles of various shapes and sizes all giving off the scent of vanilla with a hint of cherries my favorite, the jazz music had seemed to play low and romantically, the most delicious food I've seen in ages sprawled out on the table beside me along with various fruits and wine and lastly there was Zack sitting on the love seat with dark silky like pants, a white buttoned down shirt with the arms rolled up, that revealed his sun kissed skin.

"S-Shouldn't we sit at the dinner table" I tried to reason

"But we always eat here"

Damn he got me. I reluctantly took the seat beside him but moved back when Zack was getting too close.

"Say ahh Spike"

What! I quickly leaned back only to see Zack with a fork full of pasta and chicken with a genuine smirk on his face, so not to be rude I did open up and took a bite. It was as if I was having an orgasm, honestly I could have because I moaned and begged Zack to give me more. After we had our fill and were now dinning on the wine and fruits, plus my body was starting to feel a little tingly and to make it worse Zack's hand was on my left leg and he was slowly rubbing it. _When did that happen?_

"You had a very hard day didn't you Cloud." Zack said as he began to press his body against mine.

"Yea so I should be going now, you know it's almost curfew and I-." Before I could finish what I was saying, Zack silenced me by kissing me. At first I didn't really respond until he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I massaged my tongue against his and hesitantly began exploring then other man's. I had only kissed Tifa but it was never something like this. In the end I couldn't help but moan as he ravished my mouth and started grinding his….oh my god he has a boner….I have a boner oh goddess this is not good, very very no bueno.

"So how was the kiss" He teased, an innocent smile playing across his perfect lips, yet a devious glint in his eyes. I couldn't speak he literally sucked the words out of my throat.

"Uh I um won't ….forget it but-"

"No buts Cloud I love you"

_'Holy crap did he really mean that, Zack the hyper active puppy that loved the ladies'_

_._

Zack had shifted his body weight so that our erections could rub against each other's crotch. Then he did the unthinkable. In a blink of an eye Zack was unbuttoning and unzipping our clothes. Before I could say the word stop, I was naked as the day I was born and Zack apparently went commando because as soon as I looked down I saw his whole package, with his 'friend' happily greeting me.

I stared at Zack's cock for what it felt like hours or even light years. I never looked at another man's junk before, not even in the showers or urinals, but I had a lot to compare to. Zack's cock stood proud at nine inches I estimate, was thick and meaty, and was cut. No wonder he was popular with the ladies mine was seven inches, not as thick though and uncut. As I was deep in thought, I was brought back to attention when a callused hand squeezed my shaft and began to pump me.

"Oh" I said out loud. The blood draining from my head traveling to my cock, what Zack did felt heavenly and he even caressed my balls. God I sound like some chick in a cheap romance novel.

Then Zack did the unspeakable, he pulled down my foreskin and lapped the tip of my head with his tongue then placed fluttering kisses up to my belly button. Then he took me in whole again and hummed to the vibrations could curl my toes.

"Oh God Zack" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut in ecstasy. He took his time, loving how my body withered in his grasp. When I sensed that I was about to cum he released me with a big pop and ran his tongue in the dip of my neck and nibbled on my ear.

"You taste so sweet baby" Zack whispered huskily and began to play with my nipples, teasing them with his mouth and pinching them until it was too much to bare.

"Zack" At this point I was going to explode.

"Eep!" What the hell was that thinking, I felt something cold touch my butt. I opened my eyes and blushed when Zack had poured some lube on his fingers. I backed away "Zack I'm sorry I can't do this."

Zack looked at me with the saddest and confused expression I ever saw a person have. "Why Cloud, weren't you just screaming my name a few moments ago.

"I just can't Zack you don't kno-"

"I do know Cloud I love you and I know the kind of place you grew up in, I know how those people

think but damn Cloud there not here you don't have to pretend that you don't love me as I do you."

What Zack was saying made sense but I mean this is my first time why can't I back ouch!

"Sorry is this okay"

I bit my lip and nodded. Well he was already in so there is no need to fight it any more. He slowly probed his finger into me deeper, and honestly it felt weird but in a good way. Without thinking I has spread my legs further apart and lifted my hips to Zack to have better access but in doing so made the said man to chuckle.

"You look so fucking sexy right now all hot and dripping for me" Zack said sincerely, reaching out to stroke my leaking member. "I can't wait to be inside you Baby."

I blushed I never knew Zack to be so perverted before. It was very endearing and well hot. I mean he was slicked with sweat and his body could send me off my rocker. Then I sort of "saw the light" when Zack's finger found a spot I never knew existed and made me explode all over his chest. Zack laughed and licked some of me erm…milk off his hand.

"As I said before Cloudy, you taste so sweet."

"How can you put that in your mouth?" I gasped, trying to recover from the aftershocks of my organism but Zack had another idea as he glided himself to my entrance. It was, this sensation was heaven, I had never felt so full, so good before in my life.

Are you alright Cloud? God you're so tight?"

"Yes but please give me a sec."

Zack moved to readjust himself "Okay?"

I moaned and was ready to for Zack to continue. He started slow at first but soon began his onslaught. He even pulled all the way out to slam back in making me scream out his name so loud that the neighbors might have called the police in sheer terror.

I lost all awareness of time, if felt like I was stuck in some place that only held pleasure, Zack, with his soldier stamina drained all my strength with his cock. There was one point where I was riding him like some greedy whore. His hands were on my hips thumping into me then emptying his seed into my core.

"I'm cumming Zack oh Gaia" I sobbed, not even in control of myself anymore.

"Yeah, keep riding me baby, keep fucking yourself …." He told me.

I moaned and whimpered then screamed as he was jacking me off furiously. My cum covered our bodies as I released the last scream my body could manage as Zack emptied himself once more. I fell onto Zack cum covered chest. "That was amazing"

"You're amazing" Zack smiled lazily and stroked my cheek.

I looked down between our bodies and licked sum of my seed of his nipple.

"Cloud if you do that again I will fuck you to death."

I laughed "How about another go then?" I looked down at Zack's growing erection and smirked.

"Only if you tell me you love me"

I ran my tongue along Zack's ear and whispered. "I think I love you then."

"Nymph."

**...**

**Yeah chapter 6 is complete and on to the next and I'm sorry it took so long but we have been very busy lately. And my partner/ cowriter is very loopy. **

**P.S check her out Yneigma Psyko**


End file.
